


True Love and Archery

by feycompanion



Category: Brave (2012), Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feycompanion/pseuds/feycompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the story, or at least how it’s told today: robbing from the rich and giving to the poor, merry men and an evil sheriff, true love and archery. Robin, of course, knows that almost almost all of it is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love and Archery

Everyone knows the story, or at least how it’s told today: robbing from the rich and giving to the poor, merry men and an evil sheriff, true love and archery. Robin, of course, knows that almost almost all of it is wrong.

It wasn’t about the money, it was never about the money. It was about the sheer joy of a plan going right, flying straight and true like an arrow to the target. Best fucking feeling in the world. And because it wasn’t about the money, it wasn’t idealistic either. Life’s too short: grab it with both hands and take the enjoyment you can get, let some other high-and-mighty bastard worry about right and wrong.

So you could certainly say they were merry (although you could certainly also say they were pissy and quarrelsome and proud and stubborn and a pain in the ass, every last one of them). If you called them ‘men’ to their faces, though, that might not go so well. Robin would just laugh until sat upon, but Scarlet would probably punch you in the face, if you weren’t quick enough. (You wouldn’t be quick enough.)

The sheriff wasn’t evil, either. It’s true that he was on the other side of a number of ideological issues from Robin and her team (such as who should be in possession of certain large sums of money), but you might be surprised how many times the normally brilliant sheriff was struck with sudden crippling incompetence while in pursuit of these dangerous outlaws. What even fewer people know is that he knew Robin’s father, back before, and still remembers the little girl who worshiped him like a favorite uncle.

As for true love and archery, well, even Robin wouldn’t argue about the archery. (She would, of course, sometimes it seemed like all she ever did was argue about archery, but she would never argue that there wasn’t any.) In fact, she would probably loudly declare that the part about her being the best fucking archer there’d ever been was the only part the bastards ever got right, at least until she noticed that Merida was laughing at her. Then she would sulk, stomping off to throw things into the camp fire until John succeeded in distracting her. But it had taken Robin a long time to work out that maybe archery wasn’t the only thing going on. The first time she’d seen Merida shoot, she’d thought the aching feeling at the back of her throat was envy, pure and simple, envy at seeing someone else handle a bow as well as she could (better, whispered the traitorous voice in her mind). It took her a long time to realize that maybe you didn’t have to be holding the bow to feel the flight of the arrow, that sometimes knowing the best was better than being the best.


End file.
